


50 ways to kiss you

by SeiyaRei



Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 50 prompts challenge, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I solemnly swear that I am not crazy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: 50 chapters, 50 prompts, 50 kisses.Thats it. I love writing fluff and fluff only so why not to write 50 different ways of them kissing. All soft, sweet and cute moments <3Contains: Ravioli ficProposal ficBandaid on neck fic
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080284
Comments: 93
Kudos: 459
Collections: cute&knife





	1. LARain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesan_Miyuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/gifts).



> 1 chapter is a list of prompts I will be writing. This fic will be (hopefully) updated at least twice a week but I cannot promise it.
> 
> Also I want to gift this work to Jesan, beautiful human being who is brightening my day with every message. I love u very much. <3

Prompt list by [kashimalin-fanfiction](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380) on tumblr.  
  


  1. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.
  2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
  3. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
  4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
  5. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
  6. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.
  7. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.
  8. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.
  9. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.
  10. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.
  11. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
  12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
  13. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.
  14. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.
  15. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
  16. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
  17. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
  18. Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.
  19. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
  20. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.
  21. A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.
  22. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
  23. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.
  24. Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.
  25. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.
  26. Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.
  27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
  28. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
  29. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.
  30. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.
  31. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.
  32. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.
  33. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.
  34. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.
  35. An awkward kiss given after a first date.
  36. Starting with bunny kisses before moving on to soft kisses.
  37. Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.
  38. Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.
  39. Kissing tears from the other’s face.
  40. A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.
  41. Kisses shared under an umbrella.
  42. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
  43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.
  44. Tentative kisses given in the dark.
  45. Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
  46. A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.
  47. A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
  48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
  49. Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.
  50. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.




	2. I miss the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

Corpse was beautiful when he was sleeping. Not that awake he wasn't, but seeing him relaxed, without any thoughts on his mind and so vulnerable was something else. Sykkuno didn't have many opportunities to see it, because of how little Corpse slept, and when he did, it was usually when Sykkuno was also sleeping. 

Today was one of the rare days. Sykkuno walked in the living room with dinner, only to find Corpse curled under a blanket on the couch. He quietly put the plate on the table, not very happy Corpse missed another meal, but understanding sleep was more important for his body now. After that he slowly sat on the floor and put chin on the pillow next to Corpse's head, breathing carefully to not disturb him. He knew this was not something that could wake him up, but he was so worried about Corpse lately he didn't want to risk it. 

But how he could resist and not look at him. Up close like that he could see his freckles on his nose, slowly disappearing on his cheeks, which were usually hidden behind a face mask. His pale lips were slightly open, silver ring in one of them and barely visible smile lines around slightly twitching, probably because of some dream he had. Sykkuno looked slightly up, seeing also his lashes moving, which meant he had a very intense dream or more likely a nightmare. They were together for so long, he knew all those little things, all details about him.

Sykkuno leaned a little closer, placing a small kiss on his nose, then another one on his cheek. He pulled back a bit, making sure Corpse was still sleeping and then continued with kisses. Two of his left cheek, three on right and countless on his forehead. When he stopped, Corpse's face was completely relaxed again, not dreaming about anything bad. 

Sykkuno smiled, placing one final kiss in his hair, before he got back to just admiring his beautiful boyfriend. He still couldn't believe he was real. And his.


	3. sound of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

Corpse was nervous. He was outside in a place where he never was before, which alone was more than enough for his anxiety. But the main reason why his hands were shaking was a man walking in front of him. 

He knew Sykkuno for a few months now, and this was definitely not the first time they saw each other in real life. But with every meeting his hands get more sweaty, his whole body shaking with nervousness. Even now, when he simply followed Sykkuno in the forest, not speaking at all, just watching him touching leaves or stopping to look at pretty flowers, he couldn't manage to calm down. How he possibly could, when Sykkuno was just… existing. The more he got to know him, the more he was turning into a stuttering mess every time they were alone. The worst thing was, he knew exactly why. And Sykkuno was oblivious to it as always. 

Finally they came out of the forest and stood in front of the small waterfall, which is the main reason why they went through the woods for half an hour in this hot weather. Sykkuno made a small noise of excitement and grabbed Corpse's hand, dragging him closer. Corpse let him to lead them to a small bridge right under the waterfall, too much focused on warm hand in his own to protest. 

“Look! There is a rainbow.” Sykkuno stopped, looking into the sun with the biggest smile on his face. He was so captivated he didn't even cover his mouth. Corpse was admiring the beauty of view too, but he wasn't watching the rainbow. He couldn't take his eyes off Sykkuno's face, drops of water sparkling on the sun. He looked magical.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno's eyes widened when he noticed his friend took off his mask in the meantime when he was not looking. Corpse could say it was only because he couldn't breathe with wet cloth on his face. Or simply said he did it because he believed Sykkuno like no one else. Both of these were true. But the main reason was something else.

Corpse stepped closer to him, brushing Sykkuno's hair out of his eyes, letting his hand rest on his cheek. He let out small frustrated noise, still undecided if this was a good idea. And then just closed his eyes and pressed the softest kiss on his friend's lips. It was just touch, light as butterfly wings, lasting just two seconds before he pulled away, eyes still closed. He couldn't see him right now, it would kill him.

Few moments passed before Sykkuno finally, finally moved and to Corpse's surprise it wasn't away from him. His lips were captured in another kiss, much more confident than was the first one. Corpse let relief he felt permeate his whole body. He put his other hand on Sykkuno's back, pressing him closer to him, deepening the kiss. 

They kissed for a long time, completely wet from drops of water falling from the waterfall, but happier than ever. It was the first time in years Corpse didn't feel anxious at all.


	4. your voice and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // cw food and implied sexual content for this chapter, but nothing than the kiss itself happen.
> 
> I am so happy you guys like this concept so far! <3 I am really enjoying writing it so win win situation <3 Here is another little moment for you, ily.

Sykkuno thought of it right after he woke up. He slept well, had nice dreams, so why not to start the day with little tease. He smiled just for himself, running into the bathroom to prepare himself for his plan. After stealing his boyfriend's clothes again and brushing his hair he walked in the kitchen to say hi to Corpse. He was cooking breakfast as always, because Corpse said Sykkuno is only allowed in the kitchen the day before they will be buying a new one, so the damage would not matter. So Corpse had to cook for both of them.

“Hey, baby.” Corpse greeted him with a small smile, but it quickly changed to a wider one, when he noticed what his boyfriend was wearing. Sykkuno chose his black hoodie on purpose today, because he knew how much Corpse loved when he was wearing his too big clothes. But he went even further and 'forgot' to put pants on, so his pale legs were showing, hoodie barely covering at least his butt. Usually Sykkuno wore this only when he planned to steal his boyfriend's attention for the whole day, drag him into bed and don't leave it until evening. But that wasn't the case today… Sykkuno wanted to make him think it, but did not provide it.

“Morning.” Sykkuno jumped on the counter to have a better look at what Corpse was cooking, swinging his legs in the air. Corpse raised an eyebrow, because usually Sykkuno hugged him from the back or at least kissed him after he woke up. However he didn't say anything, focusing on frying eggs and cutting tomatoes in the meantime.

“Did you sleep well?” Corpse asked, adding vegetables to eggs just for a few seconds to warm it and then put everything on tortillas. Then he stepped closer to Sykkuno, leaning to kiss him, but Sykkuno dodged it, burying his head in Corpse's shoulder instead.

“Mhhm… Had an interesting dream.” Sykkuno shifted closer, pushed one of his knees between Corpse's legs. He felt him shake a little but he didnt do anything else, just smile in his chest. Teasing, only teasing today nothing more. “But you wouldn't be interested.” Sykkuno suddenly changed his tone, pushing him gently away and jumping off the counter. Corpse wasn't expecting that, probably, because he let him to do so.

Sykkuno managed to make two steps towards the living room before he was grabbed by the waist and turned around. Corpse was staring at him, face just a few inches away, holding him firmly so he couldn't escape again. He leaned closer in another attempt to kiss him, but Sykkuno moved too fast, letting him kiss only his cheek. Corpse groaned in frustration which only made Sykkuno giggle.

“What did I do to you?” Corpse's voice wasn't angry at all, but it got lower and if Sykkuno didnt know him that well, he would have thought there was a threat in his tone. Corpse pulled back, his hands moving a little lower, moving Sykkuno's body even closer to him.

“Huh? I don't know what you are talking about?” Sykkuno blinked a few times, titling his head on one side with a little smile on his lips. He was enjoying what he could do to his boyfriend without even putting much effort in it.

“You know very well what you are doing.” Corpse said hoarsely. Sykkuno offered him a little giggle in return, waving with his lashes innocently. “Kiss me. Now.”    
  
It was an order. Sykkuno didn't like being told what to do. But maybe he could make an exception for once… After a few seconds when he pretended to think about it and tried not to laugh at his boyfriend's expression, he finally put both of his hands on Corpse's chest, pressing their lips together. 

Corpse sighed in relief, quickly taking the lead of the kiss, deepening it as he was about to claim Sykkuno as his and nobody else's. Maybe that was exactly the thing he was trying to do, Sykkuno thought, when he felt Corpse picking him up from the floor and carrying him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I now you will be reading this Jesan... have I ever told you I love you? ;) :)


	5. I miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just cute cliche about accidental kiss in sunset and I am not sorry for that.

They were running through a field of barley, breathless, laughing their lungs out. Sykkuno was first reaching their destination - a big old apple tree at the end of the field. He collapsed under it, lying down on his back, staring at flames in the sky as the sun was slowly setting. He couldn't stop laughing, even though he was literally out of breath, but he cannot help himself how happy he was feeling.  
After maybe a minute another person came, laying down next to him on his stomach, couching hoarsely, but also making small cute squeaking noises here and there. They both needed some time to calm down, not only to breathe normally again. When one of them stopped laughing, the other one started and it went like that for several rounds.

“I won.” Sykkuno finally managed to say with only a silent smile on his lips. He turned his head to his left only to see Corpse was already looking at him, sparkles in his hazel eyes. Sykkuno noticed how nice Corpse's hair looked in the orange light of the sun right behind him, like it was on fire.

“I bet you cheated.” Corpse said jokingly, slowly getting up again. “I have a better challenge. Who will reach the top of this tree first win.” Of course he didn't wait for Sykkuno to stand up and began to climb up first. Sykkuno yelled at him and then proceeded to just grab him by his leg, dragging him back down and jumping on the first branch instead of him. 

“See? Cheating!” They both just laughed, climbing even faster, each on one side of the tree. 

“What will the winner get as a prize?” Sykkuno asked when he was already almost on the top, leaving Corpse behind him again. He knew he had an advantage of a healthy body but he couldn't force himself to lose, not this time. Usually he did everything to make his friends happy, even let them win, but today he had too much adrenaline in him. He wanted to be first. 

“I will think about something.” He heard Corpse's chuckle under him, so he looked down, seeing Corpse already gave up and sat right under him on one of the biggest branches of the tree. Sykkuno probably shouldn't do that, or he should at least stop climbing when he wasn't looking. His foot slipped and he felt his body falling down. He yelled Corpse's name, trying to catch something and hold it in panic. And then only half a second later he felt strong arms holding his waist, preventing him from falling more than a few feets down. He looked up, seeing Corpse holding both of their body weights just by his legs wrapped around that branch he was sitting on just a few seconds before. Now he was hanging upside down, arms full of Sykkuno.

“Are you okay?” Corpse asked, let go one of his hands from Sykkuno's waist to help him pull both of them back up. Sykkuno managed to just nod, staring under him, terrified. He couldn't reach anything, so he just waited if Corpse would be able to shift them back up, or he would need to let Sykkuno jump on the lower branch. He knew Corpse was strong since he was lifting weights, but his mind still couldn't accept the fact he catched him and now he was pulling him back, while he was holding him with only one hand. How was he able to do that?

Maybe half a minute passed when Corpse with many swear words managed to shift into sitting position again, finally able to pick Sykkuno with both of his hands again and pull him on his lap. Sykkuno didn't see that coming, he thought Corpse was still struggling so he panicked a little when he suddenly changed position and flinched right as Corpse was pulling him into a hug. That caused that one cliche film scene, because Sykkuno managed to do it in such a perfect time he brushed his lips against Corpse's as he was pulling him closer.

Both of them froze, looking at each other, adrenaline in blood, Corpse still breathing hard from physical exertion. Sykkuno touched his lips, not believing what just happened. Corpse slowly reached for his hand, moving it away from his lips to Corpse's cheek. Sykkuno blinked, shifting his gaze from his hand back at Corpse, looking in his eyes which were glowing with last sunbeams. It was a beautiful view.

Their lips meet halfway in silent understanding in a shy, very light kiss. Sykkuno closed his eyes, unable to absorb both the feeling of the kiss and look at Corpse's face. It was too intense even though it wasn't even a real kiss, but it was enough for him to feel like he was able to fly.

Corpse break their kiss first, pulling back just enough to see Sykkuno's face, but not too far to ruin this moment. Sykkuno opened his eyes, smiling, looking at Corpse like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

"That was the best prize for the winner I could imagine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 uwu


	6. the days Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear more fluff?

It was supposed to be movie night, but as always, they end up ignoring the movie and instead of paying attention to each other. Well in this case more of Sykkuno choosing to stare at his boyfriend, while Corpse was almost asleep. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open and the only thing that revealed he wasn't actually sleeping, was that he wasn't snoring. Sykkuno found out very quickly this is a reliable indicator if his boyfriend is awake, so he wasn't afraid about waking him up, when he stood up. He needed to find some markers to fulfill his plan, which was in his mind for a long time now.

Today seems like a good day to do it, the atmosphere was domestic and lazy, Corpse had busy but not a bad day so why not? He picked only bright colors, so they would be visible even with lack of light, because the only thing that was providing it right now was a screen with a movie on it. Lots of greens and some red, purple and yellow.

Sykkuno carefully sat next to Corpse again, who was half lying, half sitting, leaning on a bunch of pillows. He seems so peaceful, probably lost in his thoughts, not even questioning why Sykkuno left for a few seconds. So trustful. Sykkuno gently grabbed one of Corpse's arms, placing it on his lap. He ran his fingers over his wrist, continuing to his forearm. He stopped in the middle, tracing lines of a beautiful rose - Corpse's newest tattoo. It was already fully healed, as Corpse confirmed him earlier this day, so he could do what he planned for the last few weeks - since he saw the tattoo for the first time.

He opened a light purple marker and began to slowly color the leaves of the rose, stroking Corpse's palm with his other hand. He knew Corpse had to be watching him by now, but he didn't look up, focused on the coloring. Neither of them said anything, but with the third color Corpse moved his arm a little, so Sykkuno could fill leaves on the opposite side of his arm better. He also captured Sykkuno's other hand in his, brushing his fingers in small movements. 

Sykkuno smiled a little when he finished his coloring. He loved Corpse's tattoos, every one of them. He loved to touch them, trace lines of them, admiring how beautiful his boyfriend looked with them. But they were all black. No colors, never. No that it was a bad thing, it suited Corpse's style. He just really wanted to bring some color in them, in Corpse's life…

Finally looking at him, Sykkuno picked up Corpse's arm with both of his hands, pressing a small kiss on the back of his hand. Then another, and another, letting out small giggles in between here and there. Corpse was watching him with a loving smile, letting him do anything he wanted, cheeks only little pink from sudden attention.

“You are a beautiful canvas.” Sykkuno whispered, placing the final kiss on a now bright rose tattoo, before he moved closer to give more of them on his boyfriend's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Sykkuno coloring Corpse's tattoos. If someone could write longer fic about it I would be so happy!


	7. we would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparently I need fluff warning at the beggining of my kisses :D 
> 
> Also cw food for this chapter

He was so fucking nervous when he was waiting for Sykkuno to pick up his call. They were together for exactly three years now and he was still afraid of rejection like then, when he was asking him the exact same question for the first time. 

“Hey Sykkuno, you want like a sandwich or something?” Of course, now he was pretty sure Sykkuno was not gonna say no to this. The problem was what he planned to do next.

“Oh my god.” Sykkuno laughed and it sounded exactly the same as three years ago, when Corpse hoped on a discord call to ask him indirectly on their first date. Back then he was helping Sykkuno with moving and was too afraid to say something until his last day in Vegas. He finally managed to ask him after hours of thinking and cooking in case he would say yes. Which he said and Corpse was so over the moon about it, he forgot to actually bring the promised ravioli with him. Luckily Sykkuno didn't mind.

“Or like ravioli?” This time an accident like that couldn't happen, because they lived together and Corpse already prepared everything. He just needed to make Sykkuno come home, since he was on a visit in Lily's and Michael's place. They knew about his plan so if Sykkuno didn't get he is trying to recreate their first date, they will make him leave. Corpse doubt that would be necessary, but this time it had to be perfect, so he had so many backup plans including almost all of their friends, if something went wrong.

“Ravioli would be… that would be cool.” Corpse smiled when he heard Sykkuno laughing again. Yeah he definitely knew what was going on and sounded excited. Great start, now there were just another million things that Corpse could fucked up.   
  


  
“Do you want the ravioli or not?” Of course now he heard him clearly, because this time he was calling him without three other people talking at the same time, but he stuck to the script. He also searched this moment on youtube before he called him, just to be sure he remembered it right. Not that he could forget.

  
“Oh sure, yeah that would be great. Ehm, ravioli give me the formioli?” Sykkuno said that line with a question mark, probably unsure if he didn't forget, which made it even funnier. Corpse could laugh at his jokes all day and it will never get cringy. 

  
  
“Sounds good.” Corpse let out a quiet giggle and then add: “Waiting at home for you.” Which was not part of his original lines, but he had to change it a little bit. He waited for Sykkuno to confirm he would arrive, which took him a second because of how much he was laughing and then hung up. Good, now to the hard part.

  
  
➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳┄┄※┄┄➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳

Usually when Sykkuno was visiting Lily and Michael it took him between 30 and 35 minutes to get back home. This time he heard the door opening in twenty. So Sykkuno knew something was on. Corpse's hands began to shake even more, almost dropped the bouquet of peonies they were holding. He decided to sit down at the table with red wine, two plates of fresh made ravioli and lit candles. Nothing much fancy but clean and simple.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno finally entered the room and remained standing in the door. Corpse was wondering what he was thinking, looking at him. He was also dressed in the same clothes as three years ago but everything else was new. The dinner, the flowers… Corpse stand up, trying to smile and don't hyperventilate because of the nervousness. 

“Happy anniversary.” He handed the bouquet to Sykkuno, who was now blushing hard and smiling so wide. He even forgot to hide his smile behind his hand when he took flowers and immediately hugged Corpse. Familiar arms around his waist and Sykkuno's scent helped to calm Corpse's nerves a little bit. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he planned to do now. It was supposed to be after the dinner, but he couldn't wait that long, the nervousness would consume him. It had to be now.

“Sykkuno,” He forced him to let their hug go and take a step back. “I… I want-” Corpse let out a frustrated noise, he couldn't fuck this up, not now. He planned this for weeks, it cannot collapse because he couldn't speak now.

“That's okay Corpse, I know. Don't stress.” Sykkuno took his hand, gently brushing his knuckles to calm him down with the same loving smile as at their first date, when Corpse was trying to apologize for forgotten food. How he could be so fucking perfect.

“No you don't understand I need to say this.” Corpse squeezed his hand, trying to find words that could express his feelings. Of course he planned what he would say and of course he didn't remember anything of it now. So he decided to just look at his partner and say what he was thinking right now, looking at him.

“I love you Sykkuno. More than anyone and anything in my life. You are the best thing that happened in my life and I still can't believe it's real. Every day I wake up thinking it has to be a dream, because something as good as you can't happen to me. But you are here and I am grateful I can call myself your partner. And… “ Corpse stopped for a second, closing his eyes. “Oh fuck, I can do this.“ He whispered before he opened his eyes again and continued. “And I would be happy if I can change it to your husband.”

  
  
He dropped to his knees, clumsily pulling out a small red box.

“Will you marry me?” For two seconds nothing happened, Sykkuno was just staring at him, shocked. Corpse almost got a heart attack in that moment, sure he will be rejected. Then Sykkuno dropped to his knees too in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug, tears flowing down his cheeks.

  
  
“Oh Jesus, yes, yes, of course I… Yes Corpse.” Sykkuno was crying and laughing at the same time, repeating words of agreement over and over. Corpse joined him seconds after, a wave of relief washing over his whole soul. They found each other's lips soon, breathless but with so much urge to kiss the other one, to prove their love. Their kisses were wild, clumsy and wet from tears. But it was the happiest kiss they ever exchanged.

After a while Corpse pulled back a little so he could open the box and take out the ring. He took Sykkuno's hand, shaking even harder than his own, and finally put the ring on his finger. It looked right, as it was always meant to be there.

“I guess now I am the real Corpse's husband.” Sykkuno laughed before he leaned closer and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate if you are reading this I am sorry, I know ravioli is your trigger word now after what they do :D


	8. sit and laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by yesterday stream and Kate from our discord server <3

Sykkuno was not jealous. Not at all. He knew before they got into a relationship his boyfriend just flirt a lot with people and he had no problem with that. It was just part of him and sometimes it was even funny to listen to it. So _usually_ he wasn't jealous.

“But _honey_ we need 10th for today's lobby.” Usually. Not when Corpse was basically purring as he was trying to convince Bretman to join them in about an hour, to play Among us. He was making his voice deeper on purpose and that tone… He had no right to talk like that to anyone else but Sykkuno. He will pay for this. 

  
“Okay, see you in an hour then.” Corpse hung up and turned around to find Sykkuno staring at him. He was smiling. How he was brave enough to smile at Sykkuno after this. He should apologize at least, say he did it only because Jack dropped out at the last second. Not this.

  
  
“Sy?” He came closer, head tilted slightly on the right side like he was curious why Sykkuno was visibly mad. Sykkuno folded his arms across his chest. This time it will not be that easy for him.

  
  
Corpse gently grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to look up. Sykkuno pouted his lips a little. He was mad. Sykkuno had to remind it to himself, because when he looked into Corpse's hazel eyes, he had a tendency to forget it really fast. Especially when Corpse was looking at him like this, with a small smirk, biting his lip. 

“Whaddup baby.” He leaned closer to kiss Sykkuno, one hand still on his chin, the second one slowly pulling him closer by his waist. Sykkuno put his own hands on Corpse's chest, originally to push him away. Somehow he was suddenly grabbing his shirt instead, securing him in place so Corpse couldn't pull away, when he kissed him back.

Sykkuno wasn't good at resisting him, so he rather didn't try it at all. Instead of it he put all his anger and jealousy in that kiss, forcing Corpse to open his mouth, dominating the kiss. He licked in his mouth uncompromisingly, tracing his teeth with tongue as if he was trying to memorize them. Corpse growled in his mouth, fighting back, forgetting to breathe. Both of his hands now on Sykkuno's back, locking him in a tight hug.

  
After a while Sykkuno broke their kiss, panting hard, his nails buried in his boyfriend's chest. Corpse took the opportunity and moved his head slightly lower, continuing to kiss him, now on his neck. Sykkuno closed his eyes, pressing his body against him, exposing his neck more. His breath hitched when Corpse used his teeth, biting his skin.

“Wait, Corpse!” Sykkuno's eyes snapped open in realization. Corpse reacted immediately - he stopped kissing him and released his embrace, only letting one hand on Sykkuno's waist lightly touching him.

“What happened, Sy? Did I do something wrong? I am sorry if…” Corpse paused, when Sykkuno shaked his head. 

“We are supposed to stream in less than an hour!” Sykkuno said. Corpse frowned, obviously not seeing a problem in this statement, so Sykkuno continued. “I cannot stream with hickeys! People will be asking. What if they find out we… we…” He started to freak out, his voice shaking when Corpse pulled him back into a hug, this time the soft, soothing one. Sykkuno put his head on the shoulder of his boyfriend, trying to calm down.

“Shhh, nobody is going to find anything. I am sorry I got carried away, I didn't mean to do it.” Corpse was gently patting his head, until Sykkuno wasn't breathing normally again.   
  


“No, no, I started it, don't be sorry. I just need to do something with it before the stream starts.” Sykkuno touched his neck at a place, where he thought it had to be a red mark. Corpse gave him a strange look, before he smirked again and let their hug go.  
  


“Wait, I have an idea.” He ran to the bathroom, letting confused Sykkuno wait for him. After a few curses and noises of stuff falling from shelves, he got back with a victorious smile. “Here, stay still.” Sykkuno blinked, but decided to not say anything and believed him. He could fix anything Corpse was planning to do later with some makeup, if it will be something silly.

Corpse opened his hand, showing Sykkuno a small Hello Kitty themed bandaid. Sykkuno had to let out a small giggle, but didn't say anything again and let his boyfriend carefully place it on his neck. He was sure now everyone would be asking him about it, but he couldn't say no to his excited smile. 

“Oh Bingus, you look even cuter now.” Corpse let out a deep breath as he was admiring his work. Sykkuno blushed a little, but it made him smile even more. He took a step closer to press the light kiss on Corpse's cheek.

“Thanks Corpse.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are bad lately, sorry for not uploading more often. Hope you still enjoy it!


	9. how you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna ignore the fact snow is not the most common thing in Cali and just enjoy this fic, okay? :D

Everything was white, under a sparkling blanket made of snowflakes. The snow was everywhere, causing Sykkuno's eyes hurt a little how much it was glowing in the sun. It was beautiful, more than he imagined. Of course he knew how snow is supposed to look like, but he never saw it in person.

“Wanna go out?” Sykkuno turned around, seeing his boyfriend staying a few metres behind him, smiling. He didn't respond, just nodded with a big smile on his face, excited more than ever, and ran to find them something warm to wear. Corpse just laughed at how impatient Sykkuno was, but came to help him.

In five minutes they were finally opening doors outside. Sykkuno stopped for a second, grabbing Corpse's hand, before finally taking a small step out. Snow under his shoes made a strange sound, so he tried to make another, and another, pulling Corpse with him. The crunchy sound was cute, he liked it a lot. 

Suddenly it wasn't enough. He just had to experience more. Sykkuno let out the hand he was holding and began to run deeper in snow. It was harder to maintain speed than it looked, but he just couldn't stop, laughing breathlessly. 

He felt something hitting him in his shoulder, which made him finally stop, turning around. Corpse was casually walking towards him, using holes he made in snow to walk without too much effort and pretending he did nothing. Sykkuno smirked, bending down to gather some snow. It was as cold as he expected, but so much fluffier until he crushed it between his hands to make a snowball. Then it become sticky, leaving chugs on the edges of his gloves. Fascinating, but he could admire it later. Now, when Corpse was closer than before, he had to do something else.

His aim was  precise, a snowball hit his boyfriend in the chest. Corpse started laughing with him, also bending down to grab more snow. Sykkuno expected it and already started making more snowballs, so when Corpse looked up he was already throwing them. Corpse yelled in surprise when the second one hit him in head, which was not Sykkuno's intention, but that didn't stop him from throwing more snow at him. Corpse tried to do the same but he couldn't manage to actually hit Sykkuno how hard he was laughing. Almost all of the snow ended behind him which made Sykkuno even happier. 

After a few minutes, when Corpse's clothes started to look more white than black, Corpse finally stopped trying to make more snowballs and instead of it began to run towards Sykkuno. He didn't know if he was supposed to run away from him, because Corpse's grin didn't promise anything good, but he decided to stay and throw even more snow because why not. He expected Corpse to stop in front of him, so he yelped when it didn't happen and instead of it Corpse almost jumped on him, making him fall to the snow on his back. 

Corpse ended on him, laughing in his ear. Sykkuno joined, absolutely happy, mind clear without any concern. It was just snow and two of them.

“We will catch a cold.” Corpse said when he finally caught his breath, still giggling a little and lifted his head up to see the face of his boyfriend. They should probably go back home and change, since both of them were wet and freezing.

  
  
“Worth it.” Sykkuno smiled at him, putting his hands around Corpse's neck to prevent him from leaving and pulling him closer. Corpse didn't protest and leaned down again, to capture his lips. They were pale and cold, but still sweet as always, and kissed him back. Sykkuno shivered under him and opened his mouth in silent invitation and Corpse couldn't say no. Kissing Sykkuno was something he never could refuse. 

“I love you.” Corpse whispered in his mout h after a few moments, not breaking the kiss. He felt Sykkuno under him froze for a moment. Corpse understand why, he never said those words out loud, even when Sykkuno did that multiple times. But now it finally felt right. Now he finally meant it.

  
  
“I love you too.” Sykkuno breaked their kiss and cupped his boyfriend's cheek. Seeing his smile was maybe even better than kissing him. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter titles together form the lyrics of Corpse's never released song LARain. Find it on ytb. It's beautiful.
> 
> Please let me know if this format of fic is interesting for you. Every kudo or comment force me to write more <3 Ily!


End file.
